


I Didn't Mean To...

by MadmanInABucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Flushed Feelings, M/M, Moirails, Multi, Oral Sex, Quadrant Confusion, Threshecutioners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanInABucket/pseuds/MadmanInABucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat prides himself on a normal life. But, one movie day with his moirail might destroy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Relax, Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing, personally, is not my favorite. I'm writing this fic for a friend as a challenge and to further myself as a writer. I want to be able to do justice to my other work, and this is sorta like practice for me. But, I will put my heart into this as much as I would for one of my OTPs.

Karkat always prided himself on having a normal life. Well, as normal as life could get for a mutant-blood like him. Even with this setback, he'd managed to find himself a moirail, and was even working on landing a matespritship with someone he'd had his eye on for a while.

Karkat smiled as he peered out the window of his living room. The sunlight shone on the grass, lighting up the joyful faces of the young trolls frolicking about in the lawnring below. He watched as they played four square, dodge-ball, and tag, their laughs and shouts of joy drifted up to him through the open window. He sat down in the wide frame of the windowsill, relaxing against it and finally able to push away all the anger and stress he'd grown accustomed to, if only temporarily. He closed his eyes and let the calm wash over him.

Karkat ended up falling asleep, an extremely over-needed reprieve from the countless nights of no sleep. He should've attempted to make it to his recuperacoon, though. His dreams were haunted with visions of blood and death, though they were more vivid and clear than usual. His own candy-red blood was splattered on the wall and his outstretched hands that were pressed against the chest of a dark figure. There was also more of the red liquid splattered onto the figure, though that wasn't the only color. Teal, green, blue and purple could be seen in the darkness, as well. There was considerably less purple than any other color, but the fact that it was there at all made Karkat's panic rise in his throat. The figure raised an arm in the air, the weapon glinting briefly in the moonlight that filtered in through the window of his respiteblock. Eyes gleamed out of the darkness, shining in the moonlight as well. A flash of fangs could be seen as the figure opened its mouth to speak, the weapon raising even higher as Karkat whimpered.

"Wake the motherfuck up, bro!"

Karkat jolted awake to find himself being shaken by his moirail. His own chest was heaving in fear, sweat sliding down his back and cooling under his turtleneck in the cool breeze from the window above him. Wait, above? He must have fallen to the floor of his living room sometime during his nightmare. Karkat sent a quick thank you to whatever sentient being that ruled over Alternia for them not making him fall to his death on the ground below. He peered up at his best friend, who was crouched over him. The other troll's wild hair and large horns blocked out the low light of the sunset, making it near impossible to see his face.

"You okay, Kar-bro? " Gamzee helped Karkat sit up, his usually unfocused eyes searching his best friend's face, dark with worry. The lazy smile that normally occupied the clown troll's face was gone, replaced with a concerned frown. All this added up to a heavy eye-roll from Karkat.

"I'm fine, Gamzee. It's not like I've never had a fucking nightmare before." He pushed Gamzee off of him before standing up and brushing some dust and dirt off of his clothes. "I can take care of my goddamn self.

Gamzee shrugged. "I'm just watchin' out for my best bro, and as long as you're all up and feeling motherfuckin' okay, maybe we can get our chill on and do some awesome bro stuff."

"Like what?" Karkat huffed as he crossed his arms and turned to look at his moirail, who had finally stood up and swayed on his feet slightly. The normal, slack, happy face was back.

"We could get our chill on, slam a motherfuckin' Faygo, maybe up and watch one of them silly movies you love so much." Gamzee smiled a little more. "I just like spending time with my best bro."

Karkat stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Just... No fucking honking. I swear if I hear it just one fucking time, I'm going to rip your vocal cords out and strangle you with them. And, my movies are not 'silly'! Seeing two people discovering their feelings for each other is not fucking silly, you bulge licker!' He grumbled in an annoyed tone as he started setting up the movie.

Gamzee chose not to argue with him. Instead, he plopped himself down on the couch, stretching so his lanky body took up the entire length. He put his arms behind his head, resting them on the armrest and using them as a make-shift pillow. He relaxed, sinking down into the cushions.

Karkat turned to walk to the couch and sighed when he saw Gamzee. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote from the table beside the couch, pressed play, and set it back down. He lifted Gamzee's sock-clad feet before he sat down, letting them rest on his lap.

"Gamzee, your feet smell like someone took a shit on them. You need a fucking shower, you nookstain."

"Aww, but Kar-bro, I just got motherfuckin' comfortable!" He pouted at Karkat, who rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the movie as it started. This earned a smile from the taller troll.

About halfway through the movie, Karkat turned his head to peer at his moirail.

"Want some popcorn?" Gamzee nodded in reply, and Karkat headed to the nutritionblock. He made a huge bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share and walked back to the living room. Gamzee sat up and grabbed a handful and shoved it into his mouth as Karkat sat back down. the indigo-blood scooted closer to his moirail, leaning against him as they watched the movie. Karkat smiled, relishing in the simple, normal show of pale affection.

A proper pale relationship takes more than just being best friends. It's a lot of work. There are cuddles, lots of cuddles. Kisses too, on locations other than the lips, like foreheads and cheeks, to comfort their partner. Horn rubs that stayed in the lightest area of the horn, so they were relaxed but not turned on. Lots of hugs, and feeling jams. Karkat enjoyed every second of the affection that he could get.

Karkat leaned his head on the shoulder of the taller troll and set the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him. He pulled his knees up to his chest as the high-blood wrapped an arm around him.

"You okay, bro?" The question made Karkat frown and turn his head to look up at Gamzee.

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be? I'm enjoying proper bonding time with my moirail."

"You're not all up and chill like your normal motherfuckin' self."

"Gamzee, I have never been 'chill'. If I am, you'd better fucking run because the goddamn apocalypse will be on my ass and coming for us all."

"Was it the nightmare? It's working bad miracles on you, it made you too quiet."

"Shut up with the fucking miracles and just watch the goddamn movie."

Gamzee shrugged and let the subject drop as he wrapped both arms around Karkat. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the red-blooded troll's head. He was almost asleep when he felt Karkat tense up beneath him. "Kar-bro?"

"Gamzee, you need to let me up. I have to change the movie."

"Why?" Gamzee turned his head to look at the screen and saw two writhing gray bodies, and heard the moans that came with it. "Oh..."

Karkat hissed as he felt his bulge swelling in its sheath, trying to make a guest appearance. He slipped out of Gamzee's arms and turned the TV off. He was blushing a pale red as he pulled the edge of his turtleneck down in an attempt to hide his growing situation. "Uh... Sorry."

"Ah, it ain't no motherfuckin' thing. Why didn't you tell your bro that you needed to get your relax on? I'd be more than happy to lend a motherfuckin' hand." He stood up and turned Karkat around, turning him so he landed on his butt on the couch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The smaller troll looked up at his friend.

"Shh... I don't mind helping a bro out." He kneeled in front of Karkat.

"Gamzee, fuck, what are you-AH!" Karkat jumped when he felt a hand on the now fully unsheathed wriggling lump in his pants.

"Just relax, bro. I'm here to help a motherfucker get his relax on." Gamzee's long fingers popped open the button on Karkat's pants.

"Gamzee! This is definitely NOT pale!" He bit his lip as Gamzee slid his zipper down and palmed his bulge through his boxers. "Gamzee..." He put his hands on the other trolls shoulders and pushed him away gently. "We can't do this..."

"Okay. I'm just trying to help my best bro chill out and maybe not motherfuckin' be all cussing and shit all the time." He shrugged and stood up, walking to the door. Karkat let out a needy whine at the loss of contact before slapping a hand over his traitorous mouth, earning a smirk from the troll standing in the doorway.

"Wait..." Karkat sighed. "You can't leave me like this... Just... Don't fucking tell anyone." He turned his face away as it burned in embarrassment.

Gamzee smiled and loped back to his previous position, kneeling down in front of Karkat. He dipped his fingers below the fabric of Karkat's boxers. Karkat lifted his hips and let Gamzee pull his boxers off, hissing as the cold air hit his writhing bulge. He turned his face back to look down as Gamzee wrapped a hand around the sensitive organ. Karkat bit his lip as his best friend started pumping his bulge slowly, torturously slow.

Karkat attempted to thrust his hips up to gain more friction, but Gamzee's free hand pressed down on his hip, holding him still. "Just relax, bro. Let me do all the motherfuckin' work." He started moving his hand faster, as his other hand slid from Karkat's hip to his already dripping nook. Gamzee slid a finger in, eliciting a moan from the troll above him. He smiled and leaned down, flicking his tongue and making Karkat gasp in surprise at the feeling. Gamzee started moving his finger in and out slowly, the troll he was working his finger into reduced to moans and cries of, "Oh, fuck..."

Gamzee wrapped his mouth around the wriggling tip, sucking lightly as he slipped a second finger into the red-dripping nook. Karkat let out a loud moan and his hands gripped the base of Gamzee's horns, making the indigo-blood shiver slightly. Gamzee started bobbing his head, sliding his tongue over the slit every once in a while and making the other troll jolt in surprise and pleasure. Karkat's moans hit a new pitch when Gamzee took all of him into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex as the wriggling tip slid down into his throat. Karkat whimpered, squeezing Gamzee's horns tightly as he held him there. "F-fuck... I need... Bucket..." Karkat reached under the couch, fumbling for a bit before he pulled the bucket out. Gamzee pulled his face away as Karkat positioned the bucket correctly. He started pumping the red appendage until Karkat moaned loudly, filling the bucket with the genetic material the squirted from his bulge. Some of the liquid dripped from his nook and onto the couch.

Karkat's eyes fluttered and he panted as Gamzee gently took the bucket and set it on the floor.

"Feel better, Kar-bro?"

Karkat nodded, but a problem arose in his mind. "Don't you want me to...?"

Gamzee shook his head as he stood up.

"Don't you worry about a motherfuckin' thing. I'm just glad I could help my best bro get his chill on." He kissed Karkat's forehead before he stood up and walked to the doorway. He waved and honked as a goodbye before he left, closing the door behind him.

Karkat sat there on the couch for a few minutes, letting his bulge slide back into its sheath. He stood up and shuffled to his respiteblock, his legs still weak from the after effects of his orgasm. He pulled out another set of clothes, identical to the ones he'd previously been wearing, and changed into them. He tossed the soiled clothes into the laundry basket for him to wash later. He strode back to the living room, now tired, but he had some work to do. He quickly cleaned his couch off and grabbed the bucket.

As Karkat was dumping the red liquid in the toilet, the first doubt about his feelings hit him. Maybe he wasn't as pale for Gamzee as he thought.


	2. Childhood Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update to the few of you that actually read this. I've been battling depression for a while and never found the time to be able to write this and do it justice.

Over the next week, Karkat didn't see much of his moirail. Good. It gave him time to attempt to sort out his new, confusing feelings. His attempts failed, however. After going over his feelings many, many times, then trying to drown them out with hours upon hours of movies and tubs of ice cream, he was left just as, if not more confused than when it had first happened. Gamzee's face popped up more and more in his thoughts, usually accompanied by the mischievous sparkle in in his eyes that Karkat remembered from that night. The Capricorn also began popping up in Karkat's dreams sporadically when he actually slept.

In order to distract himself, Karkat began whole-heartedly throwing himself into everything he did. Instead of grabbing whatever bag of chips he could find in his nutrition block, Karkat tried his hand at cooking. It turned out, he wasn't too bad at it. When he cooked, every measurement was precise. His cuts on the meat he'd bought were perfect and followed the guide to the milimeter. His cupboards were now, finally, filled. He'd bought a huge array of herbs, every one imaginable that he could find, human and troll. They were neat and tidy, in alphabetical order. Karkat decided he liked organization, and when he wasn't cooking or watching a movie, Karkat started cleaning and reorganizing everything in his hive. He even took care of his movie pile; They were now in clean, precise stacks, ordered alphabetically by quadrant. He'd cleaned the dust off of the older cases and disks, and any broken or scratched DVDs had been pitched or replaced, depending on how much Karkat valued them. He threw himself into making the coffee orders at Troll Starbucks perfect, instead of purposely fucking up every other drink.

He began to get lonely around the fifth day, however. He pondered and thought on who he could invite over for platonic cuddles and movie watching. Sollux was a consideration he could live with, but the hacker troll never left his hive for anything other than food or emergencies, and he also hated cuddling, and Karkat needed a big dose of that at the time. Karkat let the thought of inviting Gamzee over trickle into his thinkpan, before he crushed it roughly. No way was he going there or letting that happen again until everything was sorted out and back to normal. He seriously thought about asking Terezi, so much so that he was typing the message into Trollian, before he paused and remembered with a smile: He already has a date with her Saturday.

He had no idea how, but Karkat had scored himself a date with the troll he'd been flushed for forever, ever since they were childhood friends. They'd first bonded when Karkat had noticed her, new to the area. She spent most of her time at the park, but never seemed to interact with any of the other trolls, choosing instead to while away the hours by swinging as he as she could on the metal swing set, then jumping off. somehow, she managed to land every time, only stumbling twice that Karkat knew of. Her red glasses were the same color as his mutant blood, and it made him curious as to why she would wear such a color. Maybe she was a mutant, too? But, no, no one with his color would ever flaunt it like that. Karkat was a loner, just like her. His favorite activity wasn't swinging, though. He liked to climb to the highest part of the playground and sit there, watching everyone else while remaining safe from scuffs, scrapes, cuts and bruises.

They were both loners and freaks in their own right, but Karkat didn't know about what made her different until he saw her being harassed one day after a rather exciting jump. The impact of her feet on the ground had made her glasses fall off. Even from his vantage point, Karkat could see that this girl was obviously completely blind. He had a sneaking feeling that this was the reason for her torment. He knew she didn't have anyone to stand up for her and help her as three taller trolls surrounded her, so he decided he would. He climbed down quickly, jogging over the the group.

"Leave her alone!" His voice was loud, but his age showed in how high pitched it was. 'I'm risking being beaten and culled for her, she better appreciate it!'

The tallest kid's attention moved to him, having to look down to see Karkat's face. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "What'd you say, shrimpy?"

Karkat stiffened and growled deep in his throat. He'd always been sensitive about his short stature that he'd inherited with his blood color. He clenched his fists, his blood-pusher speeding up. "I said, leave her alone."

"Make me, Sir Nubbington." He smirked and crossed his arms, proud of himself for his quick wit. That smirk only stayed on his face for a few seconds though, as it was replaced with a howl of pain hidden by his hands. Karkat's fist had connected with the taller troll's eye, sending him stumbling backwards in pain.

"I'll get you, Shrimp!" He ran off, and the other two trolls followed him, looks of stunned shock plastered on their face.

Karkat pulled his sleeve down to hide his knuckles, which he knew were going to bruise because of how hard he'd hit the other troll. He gently picked up her glasses with his uncovered hand and offered them to her. Terezi took them and put them on her face, smiling a little.

"Thanks, uh... Sorry, but, who are you?"

"My name is Karkat." He smiled a little.

"Oh. Well, I'm Terezi. Thanks for standing up for me."

After that day, the two became inseparable, until Terezi had managed to find a quadrant mate. A kismesis who Karkat believed did more damage to his flush crush than anything else. Terezi would constantly show up to hang out(the fewer and fewer times they did) with deep scratches and bruises that looked pretty serious, far past what was normal in a proper kismesis relationship. He soon found out that the offending troll's name was Vriska. A burning, platonic hate developed deep in his core towards her. He hated her for hurting his friend, and for taking away the time he loved to spend with her.

About seven months after the relationship began, Terezi decided to cut it off. She realized how bad it was for her, and felt more fear towards the cerulean-blood than hatred. The instant she told him this, Karkat had initiated cuddles on his couch to comfort her and sneak the opportunity to hold her close again.

The day of the date, Karkat was a nervous wreck. He paced his hive, hands running through his hair over and over. He'd gotten candy red roses for her; He had learned that was her favorite color long ago, and never forgot it. When it came to Terezi, he remembered everything she told him. The roses were propped up in the cooling device, a vase of water keeping them fresh. He'd changed out of his normal clothes into the newest outfit he'd bought: a tuxedo. The jacket and pants were completely black, as well as his new, shiny shoes. He'd bought a dress shirt to match her sunglasses, and the tie he sported was red with gray stripes. Karkat's hands were so shaky from the nerves that he'd had to call Kanaya over to his hive to help him. The jade-blood was delighted and started making adjustments after she'd tied his tie with a very intricate knot.

By the time 6:00 came around, Karkat had paced his hive over a hundred times and opened the cooling device to make sure the roses were still pristine twice as many times. Kanaya's attempts to comfort him were completely ignored. He stared at the clock and swallowed hard. "Fuck. Oh, fuck." He ran his hands through his hair one last time before grabbing the roses and trudging out to the street. He walked down it, past all the lawnrings until he finally came to a stop in front of a large tree hive. He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath before clutching the roses between his teeth and climbing up the ladder to her front porch. He took another couple breaths before knocking on her door lightly. A few seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal Terezi.

Karkat's jaw almost dropped as he took in the sight of the beautiful troll before him, the makeup, hair, and dress only accentuating perfectly what had been there before. Her dress was teal and came down to mid-thigh on one leg, angling down to her knee on the other, a strip of red ran along the bottom and the collar. The neck of the dress was asymmetrical as well, but the tank-top like sleeve was on the side that reached down lower, curving down so there wasn't a sleeve on the other side. Her hair was simple; Just curled with a small red bow pinning her bangs back. Her makeup was light, just a thin line on her top lid, a light coating of teal eyeshadow, and black mascara. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen, and her normal tennis shoes were replaced with glossy red stilettos.

"I had Kanaya help me. she made the dress, too. What do you think?" Terezi did a slow spin, giving Karkat the full effect of the silky dress that clung to her curves, but not in a sexual way. Terezi looked like herself, just wearing something different.

"You look perfect, Terezi." He smiled slightly, shyly holding the flowers out to her. "I, uh, remembered that you like red." Karkat totally did not just say 'Uh'. He wasn't on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He wasn't shaking like a tiny damned bark-beast. The whole world's eyes and ears were just lying to them.

Terezi sniffed the air and reached for the flowers, smiling wide. "Karkles, you didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to, and it's the right thing to do on a date, and they match your dress and and the bow and my shirt and-" Terezi cut him off with a cackle.

"I love them. You can stop babbling now." She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the house. She sniffed out a vase and put the flowers in it before heading back outside. "Ready?"

Karkat nodded and let Terezi go down the ladder first, giving him time to get the blush spreading across his face to calm down. Once his feet were on the ground, he took her hand gently, intertwining their fingers, and led her to their destination. After saving multiple paychecks from his job, Karkat had been able to reserve them a spot at the most expensive restaurant in town, which he knew Terezi had never been to but really wanted to visit. After dinner, He had tickets to go see the latest released movie that she'd been blabbing about for a long time. Some thriller about a troll that took the law into his own hands after his family is murdered. Not really Karkat's thing, but he knew Terezi was dying to see it.

The date went beautifully. Everything was perfect and The teal-blood hadn't stopped smiling the whole way through dinner. She was quiet during the movie, something Karkat always appreciated when they'd have a movie day. After the movie was over, she told him that it was, "the best movie she'd ever smelled".

Karkat walked her back to her hive, arm in arm. He carried her heels for her; She said it felt more natural and was easier to walk barefoot. Karkat climbed up the ladder first, so she wouldn't think he was trying to sneak a peek up her dress. He held a hand out to her and helped her up the last few rungs. When she was all the way up and they were standing in front of her door, Karkat took both of her hands.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He chewed his lip a little, nervous that somehow, he'd done everything wrong. Terezi just laughed her normal cackle, and it made Karkat break into a smile.

"I had so much fun, Karkles! Thank you!" She leaned up a little bit and gently pressed her lips to his, before pulling away. "Goodnight!" She grabbed her heels and walked into her hive, shutting the door quietly.

Karkat stood there for a few minutes, happily stunned. He touched his lips lightly before grinning and climbing down the ladder. He walked home, a stupid smile on his face and a bit of a spring in his step. When he got to his respite block, he changed back into his normal clothes and flopped on his bed, smiling wide. "Fuck yeah."


	3. A New Prospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new opportunity has presented itself to Karkat, but how will it affect his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! School started back up and I haven't really been feeling like myself lately, and was worried about doing this fanfiction justice! I promise there will be more regular updates from now on. I also apologize for the short chapter!

Karkat spent the whole day grinning from ear to ear. He could actually talk to people instead of yelling at them and wanting to rip their heads off because of their stupidity. At his job at Starbucks, he even spelled the names of the customers right. But, the biggest change in Karkat wasn't his sudden attitude adjustment. He started wearing a bright red hoodie Kanaya had given him.

She knew him well enough that the article of clothing was perfect. He hated the color, but he wanted to wear it because he knew Terezi would like the color. It was simple: Just a normal, zip-up hoodie with a pocket on each side of the zipper down at the bottom. The inside was fuzzy and soft against his rough skin, and he loved how it kept him warm in the cold wind. The hood even had holes cut in it for his horns, and that made Karkat chuckle a bit. Kanaya thought of everything.

The store was almost ready to close when the bell on the door jingled. Karkat looked up, and his heart sank as he realized who it was. Gamzee.

As he walked up to the counter, a lazy grin spread across the clown troll’s face. “Hey, best friend.”

Karkat swallowed hard and turned his face away, hiding his red blush. “Hey, Gamzee.”

“Can I get my usual drink, ya know, the one with the Faygo in it?”

Karkat rolled his eyes and made the drink. He had the recipe memorized from years of the same order, and his hands fell into the normal rhythm quickly.

“Hey, I like that new look you got goin’ on, Karbro.” Gamzee took his drink, his fingers accidentally brushing Karkat’s. It didn’t affect the Capricorn, but Karkat almost flinched at the touch.

“Uh, thanks. Kanaya made it for me.” Karkat walked out and started cleaning the tabletops off, trying to block Gamzee out. The purple-blooded troll simply followed him, clueless as to what Karkat was trying to achieve. Karkat sighed when he noticed that Gamzee was still with him. He knew he’d have to talk about what had happened between them at some point, but he just didn’t know exactly how he felt about it. He was almost afraid he’d ask for it to happen again.

“I haven’t been seein’ much of you around, Karbro. Did I do somethin’ wrong? Are you mad at me? I mean, I know you’re always mad at one thing or another, but, see, I was just trying to help you get your relax on that day. It didn’t mean nothin’.”

Karkat was torn on how he felt. His heart was split between Gamzee and Terezi. He felt a sickening drop in his stomach, dread spreading through him. But, at the same time, he felt a huge weight be lifted off of his shoulders. A soft sigh escaped his lips, but even he couldn’t tell if it was a sigh of relief or sadness.

“Thanks, Gamzee. I’m not mad at you. Just… Busy. I’ve got a lot going on. Now, if you’ll move the fuck out of my way, I have more tables to clean.” He squeezed past Gamzee and walked to the next table. He started washing the top off as he collected the empty cups someone had been too lazy to throw away. He paused and looked back at Gamzee. The same, goofy grin was there again. Karkat sighed. “How about we hang out when I get a break, okay?”

He turned back to Washing tables without waiting for an answer. A honk sounded behind him before the bell jingled again, signaling Gamzee’s exit.

Karkat sighed and finished cleaning the tables and the coffee machines before he left and headed home. He plopped himself down on his couch and relaxed. He’d managed to snag himself a large hive for a troll of his blood color. Gamzee, Terezi and Kanaya were the only ones that knew his blood color, and he wanted to keep it that way. He pulled his mail over onto his lap and opened it up. While throwing away all the junk mail, he found one that caught his attention.

It had information on how the threshecutioners were trained, and what they did. Months, even years of boot camp and armed combat training. Intense workouts, both mental and physical. The email gave basic information on how the threshecutioners went after the trolls that dishonored the Condesce, or they fought for and claimed land in the dangerous forests that were inhabited by all different kinds of beasts.

Karkat was intrigued. The offer was addressed to him in an unusual way. It made mention of his blood color. Had the Condesce found him out? Karkat began panicking immediately, fearing for his life. The only visible signs of his strain were the scrunching of his eyebrows and the gritting of his teeth as a growl escaped from between them.

Karkat read further despite his fear. He noticed that all of the trolls in the picture that’d been attached to the email were quite obviously red bloods like him. This caused Karkat to pause and stop scrolling through the email in a panicked hurry. Maybe this was a job he was permitted to have as a mutant blood. Maybe he wasn’t a mutant after all, and was closer to royalty than even Eridan was.

Plans began to formulate in his mind, and Karkat found himself intrigued by the email. He clicked the link at the bottom of the screen and began the process of signing up for his new job. No, his new way of life. Everything looked like it was taking a turn for the better. Even with the prospect of his muddled and fucked-up emotions, along with still having to hide, everything was turning up Vantas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the rights to the TFIOS book or movie.


End file.
